Amercancest songfics
by melisayaoiAmericancest
Summary: Cada capitulo es de una diferente cancion sera AmercaxCanada o CanadaxAmerica algunas seran de dos capitulos siendo continuaciones de otra.
1. Narcisista por excelencia

**Sabes que es la inseguridad,**

 **Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad,**

 **Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi frialdad.**

 **sala de reunion de la ONU POV Canada**

Se podía observar como todos los países estaban discutiendo o haciendo lo de siempre ósea nada, Grecia durmiendo con uno de sus tantos gatos, Japón y Hungría hablaban sobre sus ships yaoi favoritos, Inglaterra y Francia discutiendo, Rusia acosando a China, Romano maldiciendo a España Italia sobre el regazo de un avergonzado Alemania y mi hermano el gran autoproclamado héroe comiendo sus siempre inseparables hamburguesas y yo como siempre siendo el ignorado, el invisible, si tan solo no fuera tan callado y tímido él se fijaría en mi o por lo menos el notaria mi existencia cuantas veces he deseado decirle lo que siento si tan solo tuviera un poco más de valor para que él se fije se fije en mí.

 **Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo**

 **Y el miedo sigue vivo, se la vive aquí conmigo**

 **Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia**

 **Esperando que algún día tu atención fijes en mí.**

Después de la reunión POV Estados Unidos

Siempre esta tan calmado, tan silencioso, tan invisible ¿porque siempre permanece así ? es que acaso no se cansa a veces pienso que es como una luciérnaga rodeada de todas sus compañeras diciendo "Hey mírame yo también brillo igual que el resto", pero por muy egoísta que suene me alegra el hecho de ser el único que podada verlo, de ser el único que aprecie el brillo de esa luciérnaga porque si el resto lo viera se darían cuenta de lo especial que es, de cómo su cabello rubio claro brilla a la luz del sol, de su hermosa y tersa piel de color blanco puro como la tierra que representa y de cómo atrapa a la aurora boreal en sus hermosos ojos amatistas y que con solo una de sus sonrisas puede mostrarte que todo saldrá bien, realmente temo que alguien me lo pueda quitar porque aunque él no lo sepa desde el primer momento cuando Inglaterra lo trajo y presento diciendo -Estados Unidos él es Canadá tu nuevo hermano menor- fue mío desde que me mostro esa tímida sonrisa suya, supe que como el héroe que soy tengo que evitar que ellos se acerquen como Hero es mi deber evitar que se acerque todos los que lo alejarían de mí.

 **Es por eso que ahora visto así**

 **Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin**

 **No poder proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer.**

 **POV CANADA**

-no sé cómo me deje convencer de esto-le digo a un ya muy borracho Francia y es que como me deje arrastrar a este sitio, no digo que este mal, pero este no es para nada mi estilo, no con tanta música sonando por todas partes ni las luces casi dejándote ciego y ni hablar de la gran multitud de personas que hay en esta discoteca todas bailando al son de la música como si quisieran ser un solo cuerpo, si tan solo América estuviese aquí esto sería más llevadero.

 **suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural**

 **Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar**

 **Disfraz, dizfras, narcisista artificial**

 **Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental**

 **POV AMERICA**

Veo que Canadá se dirige a su habitación en el Hotel, ahora mismo voy caminando hacia el cuándo Francia salió de la nada arrastrándolo a su habitación tks como se atreve a acercarse a MI Canadá-AMERICA, AMERICAAAAAAAA-"jooo quien demonios se pone a gritarle al héroe en el oído, cuando me doy la vuelta veo a Inglaterra muy cansado como si hubiese corrido una maratón"-oh Iggy porque le gritas al Hero en el oído -tks mocoso emancipado come hamburguesas porque estas tan distraído intente hablarte desde que termino la reunión -moooo Iggy el héroe siempre está concentrado-ja si claro-pero de que querías hablar con migo Inglaterra-ya con un rostro más serio-Bien América seré directo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-he claro Iggy no es mala idea-bien entonces a las 10 pm en el Space Ibiza-he pero que vas a ir a hacer a un antro Iggy, si es una cita déjame decirte que el héroe ya tiene a alguien más en su corazón-ya quisieras América y el asunto por el que ire a ese lugar no es de tu incumbencia solo dime si iras o no-ya tranquilo Iggy el héroe ira para que no te suceda algo malo-"que estará pensando Inglaterra como para querer ir a un antro ahhh solo espero que no pase nada malo sino después el héroe tendrá que ayudar a un muy borracho iggy y lastimosamente no tendrá a su bella doncella.

 **POV CANADA**

"Realmente después de unos cuantos tragos no es tan malo estar aquí y menos si se tiene tan agradable compañía y con el gran espectáculo que se está montando Francia, debo decir que la música en un momento me pareció muy ruidosa en este creo que deberían de subirle un poco más" de repente alguien tomo a Canadá del brazo llevándolo a un lugar lejos de la pista de baile y de una chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado-heeee América que haces hip aquí-no que haces tú aquí y en ese estado todo borracho Canadá-no hip yo no estoy hip borracho hip buehipno talvez un hip poco-nos vamos en este instante-pero yo hip no me quiero hip ir-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

 **Como me peinare esta noche**

 **Que ropa me combina mas**

 **Tener tu interés convertirlo en amor.**

 **POV América**

 **Antes de irse con Inglaterra**

Se podía observar a un América muy bien vestido para acompañar a Inglaterra, con un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta blanca de cuello en V y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra con un par de converse negros y el pelo desordenado dándole un toque más salvaje "si Canadá me viera talvez pensaría que me veo bien o si me veré mal "toc toc-pase-cuando dio la vuelta para ver quien era se topó con un Inglaterra vestido con una playera negra, un pantalón ajustado de color azul oscuro y unos converse blancos-América ya es tarde-eeeeeeh pero si son las 10:30-si y te dije que a las 9:00 nos veríamos para irnos- hups se me olvido jejeje y además aun no me has dicho a que vam8s Iggy - hum bien pues quede de verme con Francia -creí que ustedes no se llevaban bien-eso a ti no te importa-pero que amargado iggy como sigas así Francia no te ara caso-tks tu que sabes mocoso-jajaja porque soy el héroe-usas esa estúpida frase para todo-pero si la es verdad soy el héroe.

 **Quisiera saber qué piensas**

 **me veré bien o acaso me veo mal**

 **Sé que es patético, pero en mi es normal**

 **En el antro POV America**

Apenas vamos entrando cuando ya notamos que el ambiente esta encendido música, alcohol y muchas personas casi teniendo sexo en plena pista de baile y a un muuuuuy borracho Francia encima de una mesa a punto de iniciar un striptease-oye iggy ese no es Francia -que tks estúpida rana le dije que no bebiera demasiado-"jaja pobre iggy a lo mejer se le une al rato" cuando un destello de cabello rubio claro con un mechón sobresaliente llamo su atención dándose cuenta que era Canadá " Pero que hace el aquí y además esta borracho "entonces con decisión llevo sus pasos a donde estaba su hermano con una chica pelirroja lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a un lugar más apartado de las personas- heeee América que haces hip aquí-no que haces tú aquí y en ese estado todo borracho Canadá-no hip yo no estoy hip borracho hip buehipno talvez un hip poco-nos vamos en este instante-pero yo hip no me quiero hip ir-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso-Cuando intento jalarlo para sacarlo del lugar Canadá lo tomo con ambas manos el rostro y de un rápido momento lo beso-hum Canadá porque hiciste eso-porque te amo América lo he hecho desde el primer momento en que te vi y quede cautivado por tus hip ojos y tu energética hip personalidad-Canadá-fue el susurro que salió de los labios de América siendo esta vez el quien hablara-talvez nunca lo he dado a demostrar pero mis ojos siempre te han seguido a ti-América-fue lo que dijo antes de sentir como este lo volvía a besar de una forma las intensa, sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en un taxi rumbo al hotel donde se hospedan las naciones no desperdiciando ni un momento besándose lo más que podían cuando llegaron a la habitación de Canadá este ya llevaba la camisa a punto de sacarla de su cuello y América ya iba bajando el cierre de su pantalón cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban sobre la cama América arriba de Canadá ya solo el en pantalón y su hermano en bóxers, empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de Canadá dejando algunas marcas fue bajando por la clavícula hasta llegar a los pezones de Canadá haciendo que soltara algunos suspiros de placer Canadá no quedándose atrás aparto a América de encima y se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a hacer movimientos de caderas sobre el pantalón de América simulando penetraciones sintió como América agarraba y amasaba sus glúteos y después comenzó a bajar el bóxer para poder quitárselo quedando otra vez el abajo entonces bajo su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura del miembro de su hermano y empezó desabrochar el pantalón de América para ir bajándolo con el bóxer incluido así quedando ambos desnudos.

 **Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural**

 **Pues belleza es la palabra que no logro concretar**

 **Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial**

 **Disfraz, disfraz todo es mental**

Estando ambos ya desnudos América tomo el rostro de su hermano y lo elevo para que sus rostros quedaran a la par volvió a juntar sus labios iniciando un dulce beso que cada vez tomaba más pasión pasando de ser dulce a lujurioso sintió como las manos de Canadá empezaron a tocar su miembro subiendo y bajando por el tronco siento como pequeñas corrientes bajaban de su columna hasta su miembro aparto las manos de Canadá bajando sus besos hasta la clavícula dejando una gran marca roja después siguió bajando hasta el torso de su hermano y llego hasta su miembro el cual metió en su boca haciendo que Canadá soltara un gran suspiro y empezó a sacar y meter el miembro de su hermano en la boca lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo como Canadá se estremecía estuvo hacia un rato hasta sentir que su hermano casi alcanzaba el orgasmo se apartó del miembro de Canadá -América ahh porque te detienes-entonces le mostro tres dedos cerca de la boca-chúpalos y te hare ver el cielo Mi Canadá-entonces Canadá atrapo los dedos de América en su boca y empezó a pasar la legua por cada uno de ellos llenándolos de saliva de una manera muy provocativa cuando ya estuvieron listos los llevo a la parte baja de la espalda de Canadá y metió el primero sintiendo como el agujero de Canadá lo apretaba empezó a moverlo primero en círculos e inicio con un sacar y meter hasta que lo sintió un poco más suelto introdujo el segundo iniciando con un movimiento de tijeras así estuvo un momento cuando sintió el cuerpo de Canadá tensarse y escuchar el grito de placer que soltó Canadá dándose cuenta que había tocado el punto de placer de su hermano aprovechando el momento metiendo el tercer dedo volviendo a tocar ese punto que volvió loco a Canadá cuando sintió otra vez a Canadá cerca de llegar al clímax los saco y de una sola estocada metió su miembro de una sola estocada en el agujero de su hermano quedándose quieto.

-América porque te detienes-jadeo Canadá en el oído de su gemelo-quiero que me lo pidas Canadá, quiero que me pidas ser solo mío-entonces América tomo el miembro de Canadá en su mano apretándolo un poco haciendo soltar a Canadá un gemido-América por favor tómame quiero ser solo tuyo quiero que seas tú el único en tocarme como lo haces ahora por favor-lo que tú digas mi hermoso Canadá -Empezó con movimientos lentos para que el cuerpo de Canadá se acostumbrara haciendo cada vez más rápido el ritmo del movimiento ya no aguantando ambos llegaron al clímax América sintiendo la apretada y calidad entrada de su gemelo y Canadá sintiendo como era llenado su interior ambos con un grito de placer siendo Canadá el primero en quedarse dormido y América mientras observaba a Canadá dormir.

 **Al día siguiente POV Canadá**

"Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y de caderas, realmente estuve anoche con América " cuando empezó a mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en su habitación el solo en su cama "él no se quedó "sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón , cuando se levantó de la cama observo mejor y vio una pequeña nota en el buro de la cama **'Canadá cuando leas esta nota ya me abre ido de la habitación, sabes siempre me pregunte que era lo que pensabas de mi si ante tus ojos me veía mal o si me veía bien, sé que es patético, pero cuando se trata de ti para mi es normal, ahora que te he tenido quiero que sepas que eres mío Canadá mío y solo mío, no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti, sé que suena egoísta pero tú me perteneces siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo serás . Att: siempre tuyo el Hero América. -** en ese momento Canadá sentía todo un montón de sentimientos la tristeza siendo reemplazada por la felicidad lo único que atino a hacer fue susurrar-América.


	2. spice version de Len

**Me despierta una llamada a las 4 am**

 **Una voz dice:**

 **¿Dónde y con quién estas?**

 **Alterno excusas y evasivas para librarme**

 **Consiguiendo diversión al usarlas**

 **Te digo "solo te quiero a ti".**

Se puede observar en una habitación a dos cuerpos en una cama ligeramente cubiertos por una sabana de color blanco, ambos cuerpos masculinos, pero uno un poco más pequeño, de un momento a otro se escuchó el sonar de un celular, despertando al cuerpo más grande, de un cabello de color rubio claro con un rizo indomable con forma en espiral, con una piel clara como la nieve, abrió sus ojos dejando ver dos joyas de color índigo, verificando que su acompañante siguiera durmiendo, tomo el celular y contesto-¿Dónde y con quién estas?-fue lo primero que escucho al contestar-Hummm Prusia ahorita no puedo hablar sabes que las clases empiezan en una hora y hoy toca examen además sabes que solo te quiero a ti-ok Canadá nos veremos esta noche?-Lo siento cariño pero quede con mi hermano esta noche, otro día será si-ok-Cuando colgó lo primero que hizo fue empezar a vestirse, cuando ya hubo terminado, se marchó de la habitación dejando solo a su acompañante de esa noche.

Cuando llego al apartamento donde vivía con su hermano, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su hermano para ver si este se encontraba ahí, cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba, ahí se quedó extrañado, pero se fue a su habitación lo primero que noto fue a una persona que se encontraba dormida en su cama, acercándose más noto que se trataba de su hermano, el cual se encontraba completamente dormido en medio de la cama con una camiseta de tirantes blanca casi transparente y unos shorts sueltos hasta la mitad del muslo, apenas cubierto por la sabana, "Se ve tan lindo durmiendo, parece un ángel no como cuando está despierto, aunque debo apreciar su preciosa sonrisa que siempre fue solo para mí, lástima que debo despertarlo"-hey América despierta tenemos que irnos-humn no quiero-vamos despierta hare crepes para el desayuno-vale pero solo tu cocinas-si si ahora ve a bañarte-ok-Canadá se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para él y América, el cual pasado unos quince minutos después bajo después de haberse dado un baño, llevaba puesto igual que su hermano una camisa de vestir blanca, un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir, una corbata roja y una chaqueta negra encima con el emblema de la academia Gakuen Hetalia, su cabello rubio trigo aún se encontraba húmedo por la reciente ducha, Canadá apareció con los dos platos para el desayuno, después de comer ambos tomaron sus bolsos donde guardaban todos sus útiles, al llegar a la academia como cada uno tocaba en un grupo distinto antes de separarse América lo tomo del brazo y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, para después irse rápidamente a su salón de clases.

 **Es tan cliché… me hace reír**

 **Solo quiero intimar con alguien ¿sabes?**

 **Mi amada y caliente especia**

 **Te la daré solo a ti por ahora**

 **Mi sabor que solo te vuelve loca**

 **¿Puedes sentirlo en todo tu cuerpo?**

Pov Canadá

"Realmente mejor debí haberme quedado estudiando en lugar de irme con Inglaterra, si no fuera por Prussia que me despertó, me hubiese quedado dormido y perdido el examen, mas importante no hubiera podido ver a mi precioso ángel dormir y pensar que por mi culpa nos hemos distanciado tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti no puedo evitar sentir esa fragancia tan dulce y amarga a la vez, desearía poder saborear toda tu piel, cada vez que te veo desearía que fueras tu a quien llevo a mi cama cada noche, que seas tú quien grite mi nombre, no Prussia, no Inglaterra, sabes realmente me hace reír el hecho de que crean ser lo0s únicos en mi cama, no se dan cuenta de que ellos solo son tu reemplazo, no sé ni conozca nada del amor, pero si se muy bien que es la lujuria y sé que por ti siento más que eso América "-hey psss Canadá-Que querrá cuba ahora-Que necesitas Cuba-Ucrania se te ha quedado viendo todo el rato-En efecto era cierto al parecer mientras Canadá se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos la ucraniana se lo había quedado observando todo el rato, pronto sono la campana del receso anunciando la salida para todos los alumnos de la academia, antes de que Canadá saliera del salón, Ucrania quien se había quedado de ultimo lo tomo de la mano pasándole un pequeño papel doblado, dando la vuelta se marchó del lugar por un pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca la cual siempre se encontraba vacía la nota decía lo siguiente **Nos vemos en la biblioteca en 10 minutos necesito hablar contigo atte. Ucrania** , Cuba solo se lo había quedado viendo desde que salieron **-** Sabes he escuchado ciertos rumores-¿Qué clase de rumores Cuba?-Dicen que Ucrania se te va a declarar-Sabes que solo será una más del montón-Oye Canadá llevamos siendo amigos desde que entramos a esta academia y nunca me has dicho cuál es el motivo de llevar a la cama a todas tus conquistas solo por unas cuantas noches y es más ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo con tu lindo hermano gemelo antes hasta parecían pegados de la cadera-Eso a ti no te interesa Cuba y te pido que lo vuelvas a mencionar-Solo digo además sabes que es la verdad desde que te distanciaste de tu hermano estas así-Cuba- ya ya no lo volveré a mencionar-eso espero.

" **Quiero verte en persona"**

 **La sugerencia era mi objetivo**

 **Si amamos al otro ¿Estará bien?**

 **Encuentra la llave de mi laberinto**

" **Te amo" o lo que sea.**

Cuando Canadá llego a la biblioteca se fijó que esta se encontraba sola, como normalmente esta siempre no se veía a nadie por ahí, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, cuando volteo para ver quién era se dio que cuenta que era Ucrania quien al parecer lo había esperado un buen rato, esta se veía algo nerviosa, pues lo miraba de una forma algo tímida, tomando el la iniciativa tomo a la ucraniana del brazo y la guio a uno de los pasillos al fondo de la biblioteca se acercó a ella y le susurro-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi Ucrania?-La ucraniana muy avergonzada lo y miro a los ojos y con un tono muy seguro y dijo-Tú me gustas Canadá y me gustaría que saleras conmigo-Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un beso demandante por parte de Canadá el cual poso sus manos en el chaleco de la chica y empezó a quitárselo cuando este ya yacía tirado en el suelo empezó a desabotonar la camisa del uniforme de la ucraniana, empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica, estaba a punto de sacarle completamente la camisa cuando escucho un golpe seco, al darse la vuelta se topó con la mirada algo acuosa de su hermano, como si este quisiera soltar algunas lágrimas-yo lo lamento no quería interrumpir- Tan pronto como dijo eso se marchó rápidamente del lugar, Canadá estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando la mano de ucrania sujeto su corbata impidiendo que se marchara y le susurro en el oído-Realmente piensas irte y dejarme así-Es mi hermano-y yo que soy entonces-Canadá la sujeto del mentón y la vio directamente a los ojos y de una manera muy fría le respondió.- Tu solo eres una más del montón-Dejando a la ucraniana con un semblante furioso se marchó del lugar en busca de su hermano.

 **Es una estrategia en el juego del amor**

 **El que cae en el pierde ¿no?**

 **Tu jarabe dulce y amargo**

 **Déjame saborearlo**

 **El sabor de tu cuerpo**

 **Piloteando tu piel.**

 **¡Satisfáceme!**

Cuando fue en busca de su hermano reviso todos los salones de clase, el salón de cocina, el salón de arte, la sala de maestros el único salón que le faltaba por revisar era en de música, cuando llego a este encontró la puerta semi-abierta y a su hermano sentado encima de un piano siendo besado apasionadamente por su profesor de música, un francés muy pervertido, haciendo que se pusiera muy furioso, abrió la puerta de un sonoro golpe yendo directamente hacia el profesor propinándole un gran golpe-No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi hermano-Tomo del brazo a América y lo llevo a la fuerza hasta la azotea que tenía la academia, América solo mostraba un rostro algo desconcertado pues su hermano era alguien calmado y no gustaba mucho de la violencia física hasta que hablo-¿Qué demonios te pasa Canadá?-No qué demonios te pasa a ti América dejándote tocar por ese maldito pervertido de Francia.

 **Yo no sé nada sobre amar**

 **Por mi está bien así**

 **No necesito algo como el amor**

 **La pasión es más fácil ¿o no?**

América se quedó desconcertado por las palabras de su hermano Canadá, pues era algo irónico viniendo de el- y tu he, sabes por algún motivo que desconozco de un momento a otro dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo, ya ni siquiera hablamos casi-Canadá dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo solo que había dejado a su adorado hermano gemelo, trato de aligerar el ambiente con una broma-Es acaso un tono de celos América - mas no se esperó la respuesta que le daría su dulce hermano-si, Canadá son celos, unos malditos celos que siento cada vez que te veo con alguien, como cada noche que sales para irte con alguna de tus conquistas de cama, aunque sé que no pasaran de unas cuantas noches contigo, siento celos porque al día siguiente siempre presumen haberse acostado contigo, siento celos porque esa persona hubiese querido ser yo y no alguien más-Canadá ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud de su hermano, cada vez que lo veía con alguien y cuando salía de casa este siempre mostraba un total y completo desagrado, lo único que atino a decir fue un susurro con el nombre de su hermano-América.

 **Hey mi especia**

 **Te la daré solo a ti por ahora**

 **Mi sabor que te vuelve loca**

 **¿Puedes sentirlo llenando tu cuerpo?**

Cuando ambos se dieron cuanta ya se encontraban acostados en el suelo de la azotea con Canadá encima de América y sus labios juntos en un beso y los brazos de Canadá en la cintura de América y los de este en el cuello de su hermano, cuando se separaron Canadá escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano soltando una pequeña lagrima, y sin que él se diera cuenta América tenía una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.


	3. spice version de Rin

**Son las 4:00 am y estoy sola en tu cama**  
 **Y pienso en con quien estas**  
 **Siempre haciendo lo que quieres, vaya**  
 **Nunca te pregunto, ni tú dices nada.**

En una habitación pulcramente ordenada, de paredes color crema, se podía observar un armario, un escritorio, un buro con un cuadro de dos personas, gemelos para ser exactos uno de ojos color índigo con un mechón de cabello en forma de remolino y el otro de ojos color azul cielo con un mechos que desafía a la gravedad, junto al cuadro un reloj que marca las 3:15 de la madrugada y junto al buro se encontraba una cama amplia de sábanas blancas se encontraba un joven de cabellos color rubio trigo, piel blanca, un cuerpo esbelto vestido con un short a medio muslo y una camiseta blanca semitransparente, de unos ojos color azul cielo y un pequeño mechón que desafía la gravedad adentrado en sus pensamientos soltando un leve suspiro "Otra vez Canadá no llego a dormir,  
Me pregunto con quien estará en este momento con Prusia o Seychelles o con el sujeto con el que estaba hablando hoy, el siempre está ocupado con algunas de sus conquistas de cama, es que acaso no me tienes a mi hermano" Con esos pensamientos América volteo para ver la hora 4:00 am otra noche que su hermano no llegaba a dormir, con esos pensamientos América callo en brazos de Morfeo.

 **Estoy segura de que no sientes nada por ellas**  
 **Pero a mí me tratas tan raro**  
 **¿Porque a mí me tratas tan raro?**  
 **¿No puedes entender que me gustas?**

Después de que Canadá llegara y despertara a América este se fue a duchar y mientras lo hacia volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos " Hoy volvió más temprano, usualmente llega directo a la academia, me alegra que llegara, a veces me pregunto porque se alejó de mí, el de un momento a otro dejamos de pasar tiempo juntos, el empezó a buscar otras personas, sé que solo te acercas a ellos para pasar una noche, que solo son una diversión del momento, pero es que acaso no notas que me gustas"

 **Vamos, ven, vuélveme loca, de prisa**  
 **Tu amarga especia quiero probar**  
 **Ya deja de andar buscando**  
 **Solo yo soy para ti**  
 **Entiéndelo ven ¡Tócame!**

Después de que América se duchara y bajara a desayunar con Canadá, el tiempo paso sin ningún inconveniente por parte de ambos e un total silencio, cuando terminaron se fueron rumbo a la academia, Canadá no se dio cuenta de lo metido en sus pensamientos que iba América "Realmente no quisiera ir hoy a la academia, sobre todo hoy que Canadá llego al departamento para poder pasar más tiempo juntos y no tener que separarnos solo por tocar en distintos salones, haaaaaa realmente me estoy cansando de que Canadá no me preste atención como antes, quisiera que supiera que soy el único para él " cuando salio de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya habian llegado a la academia donde tenian que separarse para ir a sus salones antes de hacerlo America tomo a Canada del brazo "es ahora o nunca" para despues darle un beso rapido cerca de los labios, para despues irse rapidamente a su salon de clases.

 **¿Que es lo que te atrae?**  
 **Experimenro para saberlo,**  
 **¡Ya me he rebajado tanto para tenerte!**  
 **Pero se que ni eso sera suficiente**  
 **Y ya no aguanto mas.**

Cuando America llego al salon fue directonhacia su pupitre, el cual estaba junto a la ventana del patio de entrada de la academia -Hey pssss America-hum Mexico que sucede-a mi nada compadre pero a ti-No era para menos pues America se encontraba agitado y muy sonrojado- a mi nada jeje el heroe siempre esta bien-pos lo que digas-En ese momento entro alguien, America se fijo que no era el profesor, entonces el sujeto hablo-Buenos dias alumnos yo soy la nacion del Reyno Unido de Gran Bretania y sere su profesor sustitoto por un problema que hubo con su anterior profesor-America se lo habia quedado viendo pues le parecia conocido "yo se que lo he visto antes pero donde, donde, o ya me acorde era el sujeto con el que Canada esta hablando ayer" America estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo saca de ellos-bien America ya que estas tan concentrado podrias decirme cual es la raiz cuadrada de 82-9.5 profesor-correcto pero preste mas atencion a la clase-claro-"que molesto".

 **¿Acaso no ves mis sentimientos?**  
 **Seria perfecto por fin acerte mio**  
 **No perdere ante tu juego de pasion.**

Despues de una hora de una muy aburrida clase de matematicas a la que no le presto nada de atencion America se fijo en el reloj de pared que colgaba en el salon que aun faltaban 20 minutos para el descanso, tambien aue su profesor sustituto no se ayaba en el salon-oye Mexico y el profe-es que no has puesto nada de cuidado-en realidad no- se tu o que ir al parecer el chico italia tuvo un problema de sangrado por la nariz y lo llevo a la enfermeria asi que tecnicamente estamos libres pero no podemos salir del salon hasta el descanso, por cierto no has ezcuchado el rumor que anda por los pasillos-a que te refieres Mexico-pues dicen que Ucrania la hermana mayor de Rusia se le va a declarar hoy en el descanso en la biblioteca a Canada-eso que tiene que ver conmigo-pues veras mi querido vecino y conpadre se que tu estas coladito por los huesos de tu hermano, pero quien no lo estaria, si esta como hay hay hay suelta suelta-El mexicano se quejaba pues America lo habia tomado de la oreja y se la habia tomado muy fuerte-Dejo de hacerlo si tudejas de hablar-bien no lo volvere hacer, pero que conste que yo solo queria avisarte-Justo en ese momento sono el timbre anunciando el descanso, cuando todos salieron, el un8co en auedar dentro del salon fue America.

 **Se que no te gusta lo amargo, amor**  
 **Y lo muy dulce te empalaga**  
 **Quiero ser tu dulce amargo**  
 **El punto medio que saborees**  
 **Vamos bebe, pruebame.**

"Como que Ukrania se le va adeclarar, bueno que eso realmente no deberia importarme no seria la primera que lo hace y el resultado siempre es el mismo, el dira que tambien siente lo mismo , le dira que ella siempre ha sido alfuien especial para el y que es la unica, se que el solo las quiere para un raro despues de todo si son muy dulces se empalaga, si son muy frias le aburren, me gustaria ser yo quien le de a probar ese sabor agridulce que tanto desea encontrar ese punto medio entre lo dulce y lo amargo, yo lo he decidido no dejare que Ukrania o alguien mas lo tenga, Canada es solo mio"

 **Tu, a todas siempre las tocas menos a mi**  
 **¿Cuando me miraras?Me desespero ¿sabes?**  
 **¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir?**  
 **Vamos mira mi deseo ¡ven tomame!**

Depues de que America tomara esa descicion, salio del salon rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de su hermano, cuando llego se fijo que no se veia nadie hasta que escucho un pequeÃ±o ruido en los estantes mas alejados donde nunca pasaba ningun estudian, se acerco para ver que era, lo que encontro fue a Canada a punto de sacarle la camisa a Ukrania, sin querer dejo caer un libro que se encontraba ahi generando un ruido seca haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia el "por que siempre haces esto Canada" fue el pensamiento de Ameruca p, sin querer los ojos se le havian puesto acuosos estaba a punto de soltar unas lagrimas, solo atino a susurrar-yo, lo siento no queria interumpir-Despues de decir eso se marcho rapidamente de la biblioteca, rumbo al salon de musica donde sabia encontraria a su profesor de musica, Francia con quien habia tenido una pequeña aventura para llamar la atencion de su hermano, lo cual no funciono pero el frances siempre lo escuchaba, cuando llego Francia al notar que se trataba de America dejo de tocar el piano que era lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a el, lo tomo de la cintura tomandolo del menton para que se miraran a los ojos-Que sucede mon cheri America, que hace que tan bellos ojos suelten esas feas lagrimas-El lo volio hacer Francia-dijo America mientras escondia su rostro con lagrimas en el pecho de este.

 **Vamos, ven, vuelveme loca, de prisa**  
 **Tu amarga especia quiero probar, tocame**  
 **Deja de andar buscando**  
 **Solo yo soy para ti**  
 **Entiende ven, ¡Tocame!**

Despues que America le contara todo lo ocurrido a Francia, este lo volvio a tomar el menton y limpio las lagrimas de America con sus pulgares, lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto para sentarlo encima del piano, America solo se dejaba hacer en silencio cuando sintio los labios de Francia y los de el juntos en un beso muy demandante America decidio dejarse llevar, cuando escucharon u ruido proveniente de la puerta, rapidamente se separaronm, America al notar que era su hermano se asusto un poco, pues Canada se veia muy furioso cosa que casi nunca sucedia, y mas aun cuando le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Francia diciendo que no se vuelva acercar a el , cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que Canada lo havia llevado jalado del brazo hasta la azotea de la academia -¿Que demonios te pasa Canada?-No que demonios te pasa a ti America dejandote tocar por ese maldito pervertido de Francia-Como Canada se atrevia a reclamarle algo como eso, cuando el se acostaba con todo lo que tiene piernas - y tu he, sabes por algun motivo que desconozco de un momento a otro dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo, ya ni siquiera hablamos-vio que Canada se habia quedado pensativo un momento, mas no se espero lo que le dijo- Es acaso un tono de celos America -Sin embargo America no entendio la broma y se lo tomo enserio, soltandole toda la verdad a Canada -si, Canada ¡ si son celos, unos malditos celos que siento cada vez que te veo con alguien, como cada noche que sales para irte con alguna de tus conquistas de cama, aunque se que no pasaran de unas cuantas noches contigo, siento celos porque al dÃ a siguiente siempre presumen haberse acostado contigo, siento celos porque esa persona hubiese querido ser yo y no alguien mas-De repente sintio como su hermano le habia plantado un beso, como los brazos de este rodeaban su cintura y por instinto paso sus brasos por el cuello de Canada, volvien mas demandante el beso, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que de alguna manera habian terminado acostados en el suel de la azotea, Canada con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Americameste sintio como de su hermano le caia una pequeña lagrima, asi que no noto la sonrisa de triunfo que se poso en el ristro de America, "ya eres mio Canada, solo mio y de nadie mas"


	4. Te quiero Puta

**Hey amigos...**  
 **Adelante amigos!...**

Pov Canada

Realmente la noche anterior no se la habia imaginado nunca, es verdad que deseaba a su hermano, pero no creia que los sentimientos fueran mutuos y es que ver a su hermano asi era una imagen digna de apreciar, aunque despues de todo, no siempre se tiene a America, la gran ho super potencia, el heroe de todos, acostado en tu cama pidiendo que te lo folles, no definitivamente eso no sucede todos los dias, ademas quien era el para negarse.

 **Vamos vamos mi amor**  
 **Me gusta mucho tu sabor**  
 **No no no no tu corazó**  
 **Mucho mucho tu limón**

Flashback

Realmente la reunion del G-8 habia sido cansada, lo unico que queria era ir a descansar pero no se imagino que al entrar a la habitacion se encontraria a su hermano en esta-America que haces aqui-Solo vine a verte hermanito, que ya no puedo-No es eso pero siempre que me buscas es para pedirme algo-Realmente me conoces bien Canada -Hum entonces que es lo que quieres-Quiero me folles hermanito-Que-He visto como me miras siempre y debo decir que me encanta-Realmente Canada no se esperaba nada de eso-Que, te me vas a quedar viendo toda la jodida noche o vas a venir a la cama y cogerme como Dios manda-Canada rapidamente salio de su estupor y en rapido movimiento ya se encontraba encima de America, devorandole la boca, se podia escuchar el sonido de sus dientes al chocar por la intensidad del beso, como se enredan sus lenguas juntas batallando por ganar el control, viendose pequeños hilos de saliba resbalar por las comisuras de sus labios, Canada tomo del cabello a America separandolo del beso para pasar a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas, con una mano empezo a desabrochar la camisa que tenia America mientras este hacia lo mismo con la suya, cuando ya los dos estaban semidesnudos, Canada empezo a bajar los besos del cuello pasandolo a la clavicula, donde dejo una gran marca roja, para despues pasar a lamer y morder el pezon derecho de America y con su mano empezo a retorcer y pelliscar el izquierdo, sacando pequeños gemidos de America-aaahn eso es aahmm tolo lo humm tienes-Canada dejo de lamer y morder el pezon derecho de America para ir al oido de este y susurrarle de una forma muy lujuriosa-Are que te olvides hasta de tu nombre-Dijo Canada para despues lamerle el lovulo de la oreja, sacando otro gemido de America.

 **Dame de fu fruta**  
 **Vamos mi amor...**  
 **Te quiero puta!**  
 **Te quiero puta!**  
 **Ay querido!**

Canada esta ves vajo hacia el cinturon de su hermano para desabrocharlo y sacarle el pantalon junto con el boxer, America no quedandose atras tampoco se los quito tambien a Canada estando ya ambos desnudos totalmente-Que esperas Canada-En ese momento la lujuria tomo total y completamente el control de la situacion, Canada se traslado al cuello de America nuevamente solo que de una forma mas agrasiva dejando muchas marcas rojas de dientes en el cuello de America haciendo que soltara muchos suspiros de placer, pasando sus manos por la espealda de este hasta detenerse en los gluteos de este los cuales apreto y masajeo con sus manos, haciendo soltar un gran gemido de America, para despues darle un azote con su mano dejando de un tono rojizo la piel, tomo a America de la cintura para sentaelo en sus piernas, quedando America a ahorcadas sobre Canada, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mas pegados y sus rostros de frente viendose directamente a los ojos, Canada le dio otro beso dejando a America sin respiracion y despues le susurro cerca del oido-¿Que quieres que te haga America?-Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos al mienbro de este, haciendo un movimiento lento-hunmmm aaah quiero que hnmm me jodas muy aah ahhaa duro mmn mas-Porque hmm deberia hacerlo aaah America?

 **Ay que rico un dos tres**  
 **Si te deseo otra vez**  
 **Pero no no no tu corazón**  
 **Mas mas mas de tu limón**  
 **Querido.**

-Porque humnn me deseas aaahaa siempre lo has hummg echo -En eso America no se equivocaba, pues Canada de un tiempo para aca habia empezado a ver a su hermano de una forma mas lujuriosa, Canada quito a America de su regazo, aventandolo de un solo golpe en la cama, tomo una de las piernas de America, para besar desde la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a la cara interna de los muslos, haciendo que America se rotorciera aun mas de placer, Canada abrio las piernas de America, dejandolo totalmente expuesto, llevo su rostro directamente al mienbro de America para enpezarlo a lamer desde el tronco hasta la punta-aah hummm Canada humm-Este se lo quedo viendo divertido, para despues plantarle otro beso a su hermano y distraerlo, sin haberlo preparado o algo parecido con su mano dirigio su mienbro al agujero de su hermano entrando de una sola estocada.

 **Dame de tu fruta**  
 **Dame de tu fruta**  
 **Vamos mi amor...**  
 **Te quiero puta!**  
 **Te quiero puta!**  
 **Ay querido.**

¿Porque no me haaa preparaste?-Fue la pregunta que le hiso America a su hermano, el cual respondio de una manera muy cinica-¿Que? Esperabas que te preparara, crei que ya lo estabas de lo contrario no hubieras venido a mi habitacion, pidiendome que te follara, como toda una puta o acaso no era lo que me pediste, he-Tu tampoco te negaste hermanito, no crei que fueras tan bruaahh-Fue interrumpido por Canada, quien havia empezado a moverse, haciendo que America empezara a soltar unos cuantos quejidos de dolor, Canada sintiendo un poco, solo un poco de pena por su hermano tomo el mienbro de este para masturbarlo, haciendo que el dolor que sentia America poco a poco se convirtiera en un sadico placer, America se encontraba inmerso en la lujuria sintiendo como las manos de Canada masturbaban su mienbro y sentir como el mienbro de este entraba y salia de el, tocando ese punto dulce en su interior.

 **Entre tus piernas voy a llorar**  
 **Feliz y triste voy a estar**  
 **Feliz y triste voy a estar**

Cundo America sintio que estaba a punto de llegar, Canada tambien se dio cuenta y detuvo su mano en la punta del mienbro de America, evitando que este llegara al orgasmo-porque humm te detienes aaa-Acaso querias acabar tan rapido-Realmente America era el unico capaz de sacar ese lado tan cinico de Canada y este a su ves era el unico por el que America se rebajaria a tanto aunque nunca se lo diria-Oye America-Que hmm-Tu eres un buen vaquero cierto-Todo esto lo decia Canada mientras salia del interior de su hermano, el cual solto un pequeño gemido de placer, haciendo un puchero por dejar de sentir el mienbro de su hermano en su interior -eso que tiene que ver-Lo eres o no America-Si lo soy porqu-Fue imterrumpido por los labios de Canada, el cual lo besaba con gran deseo, para despues separarse y mirandole como si fuera un gran reto le dijo-Entonces demustralo vaquero.

 **Mas mas mas por favor**  
 **Mas mas mas si si señor**  
 **Mas mas mas por favor**  
 **(No me tengas miedo**  
 **No te voy a comer)**  
 **Mas mas mas por favor**  
 **Mas mas mas si si señor**  
 **Si si señor.**

Canada se recosto en la cama mientras, America se dirigio al mienbro de Canada y lo metio de una sola vez en su boca metiendo y sacando de una manera lenta para despues empezar a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, Canada solo soltaba uno que otro gemido pero muy bajos para el gusto de America, el cual dio una ultima lamida dejando un solo pop al separarse del mienbro de Canada, para subierse encima de este con sus manos dirijio el mienbro de Canada a su entrada, causando que esta ves el mienbro de su hermano llegar mas profundo en su interiory rozara el punto dulce en su interior en cada mete y saca del mienbro de su hermano, Canada lo tomo de las caderas, para ayudar a su hermano a profundizar mas el contacto, cuando Canada se aburrio de la poscicion, pues sabiendo que el tampoco aguantaria mucho detuvo a su hermano, para ponerlo en cuatro, quedandose quieto en el interior de America-¿Porque te haamg detienes?-Ruegame que siga-No humn lo hare-Canada empezo a masturbar a America de una Manera muy lenta-Entonces no me movere-Estsa humm bien, Canada ahh por favor hummm muevete-Puedes hacerlo mejor-America se estaba desperando, hacia rato que queria acabar pero Canada no lo dejaba-por favor Canada, hummm quiero que me llenes, prometiste ahaaah hacer olvidar hasta mi nombre hummm por favor aaah muevete.

 **Tenquiero puta!**  
 **Querido**  
 **Te quiero puta!**  
 **Damelo Damelo**  
 **Te quiero puta!**

Canada empezo a moverse de una manera mas salvaje, savia que Americs no tardaria en acabar y el tampoco-Esto te gusta verdad, America humm el echo de ser follado por mi, por eso veniste hasta aqui a rogar que te cogiera he-si yo humm queria que hummm fueras tu quen aaahaa me tomara haahaaa-sabes que ahora me perteneces no humm pequeña puta sucia lo sabes no-si lo haahm se-si que- si humm amo, por fa or hmm amo dejeme llegar-como ahh gustes- Canada acelero mas el ritmo, sintiendo la estreches de su hermano, como este al igual que el estava a punto de llegar, el primero fue America terminado en las sabanas, Canada al sentir a su hermano llegar mientras lo apretaba aun mas se vino en el interior de este, America quedo dormido rapidamente, Canada viendo esto se acerco al oido de su hermano susurrando dulcemente-Te quiero puta-Para tambien quedarse dormido, tomando protectoramente de la cintura a America. 


	5. Mensaje de arrepentimiento

**Hace mucho tiempo,**

 **En un pequeño puerto,**

 **Había una niña que no se podía mover…**

 **Una historia existió**

 **En un gran océano**

 **La leyenda de mil mares…**

En un pequeño pueblo ubicado en las costas de un hermoso y vasto océano de agua cristalina se ubica un puerto, no muy concurrido por la ubicación del pequeño puerto del lugar, mientras el cielo se mostraba despejado y el sol en su mejor momento bañando la arena del lugar, se podía observar a un joven de ropas sencillas adentrarse al mar, hasta que este le llego a la altura de las rodillas, mientras sostenía una botella de cristal a la altura del pecho donde se ubica el corazón, mientras daba una mirada de arrepentimiento y añoranza al vasto mar.

 **Pide un deseo, una nueva ilusión**

 **Escríbelo en un papel**

 **Dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor**

 **El océano te lo hará realidad.**

Ese joven que miraba con arrepentimiento y añoranza el vasto mar, de piel clara ligeramente bronceada por el sol, cabellos rubios como el trigo, de ojos azules como el mar al que observaba, de complexión delgada, sus ojos solo observaban el ir y venir de las olas del mar, con arrepentimiento, tristeza añoranza y deseo, tantos sentimientos reflejados por las ventanas del alma que son sus ojos, "porque" era lo que se repetía internamente el joven, cada día que iba al puerto con esa misma botella de cristal, sin atreverse a soltarla.

 **Que la fe que hay en ti**

 **Tu frasco pueda llevar**

 **Y el deseo que contiene**

 **Pueda en el brotar…**

 **El silencio se desvanecerá**

 **Hacia las olas del mar…**

-perdón **-** Fue la palabra que soltó el joven de rubios cabellos dirigidos al mar de ese inmenso océano -perdón, perdón por no haber sido un buen gobernante, perdón por no haber sido un buen hermano- Poe cada palabra que decía el joven, iban resbalando lagrimas que terminaban cayendo y mezclándose con el mar, el joven no era otro más que el antiguo príncipe y gobernante del Reino Amarillo, un reino al que gobernó con gran egoísmo y crueldad, un reino al que la historia recordaría como, el reino de la traidora humanidad y al joven su antiguo príncipe como el hijo del mal, quien había "muerto" en la revolución que hacía unos pocos 10 años había sucedido.

 **Todo lo recuerdo**

 **Siempre estabas junto a mi**

 **Pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir**

 **Y con todo tu amor**

 **Siempre mis deseo cumplir**

 **Dejando tu dolor atrás…**

-Sabes hermano, siempre vengo a esta playa, desde en el que hui del palacio, recuerdo que en ese momento estaba muy asustado, pero entonces llegaste tú, me tomaste de las manos y me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste -Príncipe por favor debe irse el palacio ya no es seguro-solo es una revuelta los guardias se encargaran de ellos- fue lo que dije en ese momento fui muy arrogante, recuerdo que tu solo me miraste y de una manera muy seria me respondiste- Mi príncipe esto no es una revuelta es una revolución.

 **Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar**

 **Comprendo que estuve mal**

 **Deseo a la vida otra oportunidad**

 **Mi anhelo lo entregare al mar.**

-Recuerdo que después de eso, me diste tu ropa y yo te di la mía, me levaste hasta el establo por un pasillo del que no tenía idea que existía, me convenciste de subir a kumajirou tu caballo favorito y el mío, - Príncipe por favor vaya a la playa en el pueblo que siempre visitamos cada año, ahí nadie lo reconocerá pensaran que soy yo, ahí se encuentra una pequeña casa, podrá vivir tranquilamente- pero y tú que pasara contigo- Ellos quieren al príncipe, les daremos al príncipe-En ese momento entendí su plan, él se entregaría por mí, fingiría ser yo, mientras el era apresado yo estaría huyendo-No puedes hacer eso-Eres mi hermano jamás permitiría que te pasara algo malo-Porque-Porque te amo, más de lo que se debería amar a un hermano-En ese momento me había quedado en shock, recién me daba cuenta de la cruda verdad, él era mi hermano no solo mi sirviente, por eso nos parecíamos tanto, por eso cumplía cualquiera de mis caprichos y que yo también me había enamorado de el -Príncipe es hora de que se valla-Prométeme que todo estará bien-Lo prometo mi príncipe-antes de irme el me sujeto dándome un fuerte abrazo y antes de separarnos completamente yo acerque nuestros rostros para darnos nuestro primer y último beso-Yo también te amo mi querido y fiel sirviente-Después de eso solo recuerdo haberme ido derramando lágrimas, por alguien que acababa de encontrar y al mismo tiempo haber perdido.

 **Que la fe que hay en ti**

 **Tu frasco pueda llevar**

 **Manteniendo el deseo que se haga realidad**

 **Con mis lagrimas yo le ruego**

 **Hacia las olas del mar.**

Después de eso, llegue al pequeño pueblo que visitábamos de niños, en ese momento se escuchaba mucho ruido de personas festejan la captura del hijo del mal, -Escuchaste dicen que han capturado al príncipe-Escuche que será llevado a la guillotina hoy a las tres-Dicen que tenía un amorío con su sirviente-Ellos siempre andaban juntos, el sirviente nunca se separaba de el-Al final el sirviente huyo, porque cuando llegaron al palacio solo encontraron al príncipe-Quien soportaría aun tirano como él. Que muera con e hizo con muchos otros-En ese momento lo único que repetía mi cabeza era tres de la tarde, solo faltaban 3º minutos para las tres corrí lo más rápido posible a la plaza que es donde se llevaban las ejecuciones, pero cuando llegue solo pude observar como esa hoja traspasaba su cuello.

 **Que la fe que hay en ti**

 **Tu frasco pueda llevar**

 **Manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad**

 **El silencio se desvanecerá**

 **Hacia las olas del mar.**

Cuando llegue a la casa de la que me hablaste, el lugar se encontraba en la costa de un pequeño pueblo junto al mar, la casa era de un tamaño agradable solo un poco descuidada, pero con un poco de limpieza se arreglaría, sabes después de unos días pequeños fragmentos de nuestra infancia llegaban a mi cabeza, también recordé ese día, la primera vez que me trajiste aquí.

Flashback

Se podía observar a dos jóvenes, ambos de cabello rubio, piel clara, complexión delgada solo con la diferencia los ojos uno de color azul y el otro de color violeta y claro uno un príncipe y el otro un sirviente-Oye porque vienes todos los años aquí y traes una botella-Para pedir un deseo mi príncipe- Todavía crees en esas cosas-Si, usted no mi príncipe-Esa son solo tonterías, y que pediste-Pedí que el príncipe sea una buena esposa-Que, oye-Es broma, pedí que el príncipe siempre sonría-y como pides el deseo-Pues cuenta una leyenda que si metes tu deseo escrito en una botella y la arrojas al mar y este se la lleva tu deseo será cumplido-Tonterías, pero con respecto a tu deseo solo no te separes de mi lado porque solo contigo soy feliz.

 **Que la fe que hay en ti**

 **Tu frasco pueda llevar**

 **Llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma**

 **Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer.**

Después de tu muerte y que recuperara la mayoría de mis recuerdos, siempre he venido a esta costa con una botella de cristal y mi deseo escrito en él, pero nunca la he soltado, siempre me arrepentiré de todo o que hice, sabes hoy es el día en que pediré mi deseo-mientras el joven pensaba esto soltó la botella, que se fue junto con las olas del mar, mientras sin que el joven se diera cuenta había quedado dormido y su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Milenos después.

En un lugar conocido como el nuevo mundo, se podía observar como dos niños iban despertando solo para observarse mutuamente apreciando el parecido que tenía el uno con el otro solo como diferencia el color de ojos, uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos violetas, el de ojos azules se acercó más al de ojos violetas dándole un gran abrazo y soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

 _Si pudiera volver a nacer desearía jugar contigo otra vez._


End file.
